This Is A Way
by TemptingFate
Summary: This story starts when Liz is in the hospital the most recent time. Instead of learning about the secret room from a real estate agent, Jason and Sonny hear of it from Liz, who remember wo Alcazar's prompting and calls Jason.


This story begins at the end of Wed.'s episode. So basically no history has been changed or anything like that. Sonny, Jason, and Courtney haven't learned about the secret room yet. The title comes from the song "You" by Switchfoot. So, in a sense it's a songfic, but I didn't wanna name the story You. Hope you enjoy.  
  
This Is A Way  
Chapter 1  
  
Jason Morgan watched as his fiancée exited the hospital room in search of a doctor and focused his attention back on the girl lying motionless on the bed. It didn't seem right, like he had said earlier, she had always been healthy. So full of life. She didn't belong here, but since she'd married Ric Lansing she'd been in a hospital bed more than once. His eyes quickly swept over her before he sat down next to her on the bed. "Elizabeth, you got to stay away from Ric. He's been lying to you all along. And if you stay with him, he's going to kill you."  
  
He wondered if she could hear him. People said that if someone was in a coma, they could still hear you, which was why it was important to talk to them. 'I hope you can hear me, Elizabeth." He thought to himself. All of a sudden the room was filled with one sound, a long, high-pitched beep. Glancing over at the machine monitoring her heartbeat he saw the line that should ride and fall steadily was flat. For a moment he simply froze, his eyes glued to the screen. Finally he jerked himself back to reality and rushed out of the room. "We need a doctor in here!" He called into the hallway, but doctors and nurses were already headed towards Elizabeth room.  
  
"What happened?" Tony Jones asked as he immediately began working on her.  
  
Jason subconsciously took another step away from Elizabeth and the team of doctor's working on her. "I don't know. She just flat lined."  
  
Tony barely managed a nod. "Get out of here." He told Jason before reaching for the paddles. Jason waited only a moment before exiting.  
  
"What happened?" Courtney asked approaching him.  
  
Jason sighed, his eyes trained on the door. "Her heart, it just stopped. The doctors are working on her now."  
  
"Oh my God!" Courtney gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. Jason instinctively put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. She nestled her face into neck and for a moment they simply stood there.  
  
Pulling back slightly, he told her, "We should probably go get Michael."  
  
"I'll go." When he nodded at her, she left to find Michael where they had left him with Maxie.  
  
Jason turned his attention back to Elizabeth's door in time to see Tony step out. "How is she?" He asked anxiously.  
  
Tony smiled slightly. "I think the crisis is over. Her heart is beating again and she seems to be stable. You can go back in and see her if you'd like."  
  
"Thanks." He nodded at the older man and waited until he walked away before once again entering Elizabeth's room. He was now more worried about her than ever. A long sigh escaped his lips as he watched her lay there.  
  
"You need to wake up." He told her softly. "I can keep people like Faith away from you, but Ric is your husband. As far as the police and this hospital are concerned, he's never done anything to hurt you." Falling silent again, he remembered the last time he had visited her in the hospital. He had just rescued her from the crypt and he'd reached over to remove the flowers she had told him she didn't like. Of course, she had stopped him, claiming it would be rude. If Elizabeth was anything, it wasn't rude. Her small hand had lightly touched his upper arm and their eyes had met, neither wanting to be the first to break away. But in the end, they had both broken away. He was engaged to Courtney and she was married to Ric. Shaking his head, he rid himself of the memory, things were different now, they weren't even friends. As he brushed a stray strand of hair away from her pale face, he whispered, "There are no words for what I feel for you." With one final glance in her direction, he exited the room and headed to find Courtney and Michael.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"How's Elizabeth?" Sonny asked when he saw his partner and best friend that same night.  
  
Courtney spoke up from behind Jason. "The same. Still unconscious, meaning she won't be able to help us find Carly."  
  
"Why would you think she would?"  
  
"Well," Courtney began, "Jason has this theory, that Ric put Elizabeth in the hospital because she knew about Carly."  
  
Sonny looked straight at Jason, silently asking him to elaborate. "Elizabeth's embolism seemed to come out of nowhere. What if she had saw or found Carly and Ric needed to keep her quiet?"  
  
With a nod he turned to pour himself a drink. "It looks as if Elizabeth has quite a few people who want her out of the way. I caught Faith trying to smother her with a pillow."  
  
"I told hospital security to keep her away from Elizabeth's room."  
  
Courtney quickly changed the subject away from Elizabeth and back to Carly. "How do we find Carly? We know she's there...somewhere."  
  
"The question is where. I've searched that house and come up empty every time."  
  
Sonny sniffed loudly as he glared into the amber liquid he had recently poured into his cup. Finally, he downed it in one gulp, feeling the trail of fire it left behind burn down his throat. "I don't know where." He admitted.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Elizabeth," Ric whispered softly, leaning in close to Elizabeth's ear. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry." He wrapped his arm around her waist and laid his head down by hers. "It's my fault you're in here. I never wanted you to be hurt by any of this." The tears fell silently down his face. "I only ever wanted to make you happy. I love you. And you, you're the only person who has ever truly loved me. But you can't wake up." His voice dropped even low, and the tears flowed even harder. "If you wake up, Sonny will kill me. And if he doesn't, Jason will." Closing his eyes, he tried to think about anything but how much Elizabeth would hate him for what he had done. Suddenly he felt a hand in his hair. Jerking upwards, he saw Elizabeth's clear blue eyes gazing at him.  
  
"Elizabeth?" He asked, reaching out almost as if to see if she was real. His hand brushed across her cheek.  
  
Swallowing hard before speaking, she frowned at him. "What happened? Why am I here?"  
  
"You don't remember? I came home and found you unconscious on the living room floor and I rushed you to the hospital."  
  
Something flashed in Elizabeth's mind. "Call 911." A voice echoed in her head. "911?" She repeated aloud.  
  
"No, Elizabeth, I didn't call 911, I brought you in myself." He told her in confusion.  
  
The woman's voice continued to ring in her mind. "Call 911. Elizabeth, call 911." She could see herself staring at something in fear, her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open slightly. Giving her head a gentle shake, she tried to remove the image.  
  
"Elizabeth?" Ric pushed some hair out of her eyes. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah," She lied, forcing a smile onto her face. "Fine. Is my Grams still here?"  
  
Ric nodded, "She doesn't get off duty for another hour."  
  
"Could you get her for me? I'm sure she's worried about me."  
  
"Sure, I'll be right back." He told her, kissed her forehead, and left.  
  
Once the door swung shut behind him, she furrowed her brow in frustration in confusion. "Think, Elizabeth. What did you see?" Closing her eyes, she went back to the last thing she remembered. She had just stepped out of her car when she realized Ric must not be home. Her hand had come up to her temple to rub the throbbing headache that was fast approaching. She had pushed open the door, her eyes immediately falling on the couch. Not even bothering to take her shoes off, she lay down and pulled the afghan over her. Something called her to get up and she did, moving in the direction of the bookcase. Noticing something off, she leaned over to examine the small, white, round button. Curious as to what is was, she slowly brought her finger forward and pressed it hard. After that all she could see was her fear filled face and could only hear the echo of someone begging her to call for help.  
  
"What did that button do?" She asked herself. "Come on, Webber, what was it?" Sighing in frustration, she picked up the newspaper next to her bed and skimmed the headlines. "Jason Morgan Arrested For Breaking A Restraining Order." 'What else is new?" She thought to herself, not even bothering to read the article. "Young Quartermaine Boy Taken Into Custody."  
  
The last headline caught her eye. "Mobster's Wife Still Missing." The article was accompanied by picture of Carly Corinthos. She frowned thinking about Carly and how Sonny must be feeling. "I hope she's ok." She muttered, just as her door opened and her Grams rushed into the room, throwing her arms around Elizabeth's neck, hugging her tightly.  
  
"Oh, thank goodness you're ok. I was so worried about you dear. But you're a fighter, I knew you wouldn't let anything keep you from coming back to us."  
  
Setting the newspaper down, Elizabeth hugged her grandmother back. "I just wasn't ready to leave you yet."  
  
"I love you so much, Elizabeth." She smiled broadly.  
  
"I love you too, Grams."  
  
Her grandmother stood, "Can I get you anything? Are you hungry? I bet you feel like you haven't eaten for weeks."  
  
"I am a little hungry. And thirsty." She admitted, subconsciously glancing at the newspaper.  
  
"I'll go get you something, dear."  
  
Ric fell into step behind her, "I'll walk with you."  
  
She smiled at both of them as they left. Picking the paper back up with trembling hands, something suddenly clicked. Running her fingers over Carly's picture, she placed the voice. "Oh God." The tears welled up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. The rest of the day before she collapsed came rushing back to her. She pressed the button and Carly came rushing out. Ric had been keeping her there for weeks and she was chained to the wall. "Call 911, Elizabeth." Carly had called to her. Elizabeth remembered picking up the phone, but the numbers blurred in front of her face and she fell over. In one last attempt to help Carly before the blackness overtook her, she had tried to throw the phone to the other woman. She didn't know if Carly could reach it or not. She lost the battle with the darkness and had woken up here in the hospital. "Oh God." She repeated. Wiping away the few tears that had escaped, she reached for the phone, unsure of whom to call. Without even realizing it, her fingers dialed a familiar number.  
  
"Morgan." The voice came over the line. For a moment she debated hanging up the phone. She should have called the cops in the first place. "Hello?" The voice asked impatiently.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she spoke. "Jason?" She cleared her throat before continuing. "Jason, it's Elizabeth. I need to talk to you." Barely allowing a moment to pass she hurried on, "It's about Carly." 


End file.
